The present invention relates to a filler for disintegrating projectiles used for training purposes, and to a process of manufacturing the filler.
A filler of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,035. This filler has been found quite satisfactory for the following reasons: it meets in a reliable manner the necessary primary safety conditions, defined basically as follows: a piece of paper weighing 200 g/m.sup.2 in a frame placed 40 m in front of the muzzle of the gun barrel must not be perforated by any of the steel powder particles; it is economical in manufacture; and it meets the strict requirements for responsible environmental protection.
In view of the fact that recovery of the steel powder scattered during firing is impossible and the maneuver, or training, area is almost always utilized for agriculture and/or forestry, environmental protection is of major importance. This agricultural or forestry utilization is in no way interfered with since the steel powder is not only harmless but also compatible for animals turned out to pasture.
As far back as 1974, however, there have been reports of cases in which the filler material of disintegrating projectiles caused eye damage involving the danger of siderosis [deposits of iron pigment in eye tissue]. Demands were made at that time that the filler in disintegrating projectiles be replaced by the most inactive substance possible.
Many attempts have been made to meet these demands. However, no positive result has been attained because such demands cannot be viewed in isolation but only in conjunction with the other above-mentioned conditions. This was the reason that an intensive search was also made for other types of solutions.